User blog:BeMySomeone/Current Character Rankings
I just thought that I'd tell you guys what I thought about the current degrassi characters and what order I like (or hate) them. I'm really bored if you can't tell. But tell me ur opinions too! 25. Luke Baker- Okay, he had 1 plot so far and it involved him breaking one of my favorite character's hearts. Plus he's homophobic, plus he trashed Clare's birthday, and locked Tristan in a room. Why would anyone like this guy? Hopefully they do SOMETHING with him in the C Block eps. 24. Connor Delauriers- I've never liked him and he's just becoming a nuisance lately. Not much to be said I guess. 23. Mike Dallas- I did like him in IWITW, but other than that I hate his innards. I like that he doesn't take crap from anyone (Katie, Clare, Eli), but I don't like how he deals with problems like these. Really, he's almost as much of a jerk as Luke. 22. Clare Edwards- I don't like Clare because she's so whiny. Even when there's not drama in her life, she has to stir some up. I hate people like that in reality, so why would I like someone like that in a show. I will admit that she has had some okay plotlines (not any EClare ones), but I'm so sick of EClare that when I see an episode is about Clare, I groan. 21. Marisol Lewis- Marisol is such a selfish snob. I don't know how Mo and Katie put up with her because if I was her friend, I would have shot myself in the foot a long time ago. She hasn't had any good plots (besides Don't Panic) and I'm just not very interested in her character because whenever she show her, I hate her even more. 20. Becky Baker- I don't even really need to explain why I hate her. I do kinda like her friendship with Jenna (mostly because it gives Jenna more screentime), but I hate Beckdam and think she's almost if not more whiny as Clare. 19. Mo Mankshour- I liked Mo's part in season 11.0 and his plot with Sav. I like him when it involves WhisperHug, but he's a bit boring any other time. I wish they did something more with his diabetes plot (maybe they will idk). Just give him some more plots and he'll grow on me a lot more. 18. Tristan Milligan- I liked Tristan's plotline in IWITW, but he worries too much about finding a boyfriend. I just wish all his storylines weren't about that. He can get on my nerves sometimes with his over-the-top shyness (like when he used Maya's facerange to text Cam). He needs some more layers to him, but to be fair, he's only been on for like a year. 17. Dave Turner- I don't like how he treated Alli and his older storylines in season 9 and 10 bored me to death. Recently, he's grown on me a lot and I hope Dalli gets back together. He's good to have around sometimes and I hope he gets some better plotlines soon. 16. Owen Milligan- I hated Owen up until he started dating Anya. Then I started really liking him. Now with Tristan around, Owen has a purpose to be on the show again. All of the Tristan/Owen scenes I always love and hope to see a lot of. 15. Drew Torres- Season 10 Drew made me want to pull my hair out, but throughout season 11 and 12, he's gotten a lot better. Now that he's lost some of his player attitude, he's become a good character. I hope Drianca is endgame<3 and when I heard he's gonna be held back and be on season 13, I was actually happy. 14. Eli Goldsworthy- Now that all the season 10 EClare plots are out of the way, I can really appreciate Eli for who is really is. I don't ship him with Clare, but I like him because of his courage and his creativity. He's brought a lot of drama to the show with Romeo and Jules, Love Roulette, and maybe even more with his zombie flick. I hope he stays on somehow, but not just for the sake of EClare. 13. Tori Santamaria- I go back and forth with Tori, but how can you not think she's adorable. I'm glad she's a freshman so we have many years ahead of excellent Tori plotlines. I want to see her grow more because she's still very immature, but Zori is one of my favorite couples and I like her friendship with Maya. 12. Cam Saunders- I really felt for Cam in Rusty Cage and I started really liking him in that episode. Like Tori, I'm glad he has some years ahead of him so he can grow. I think they could do some really good plotlines with Cam in the future, but maybe take a break with him for now so people don't get sick of him. 11. Alli Bhandari- I've always loved Alli because she's such a drama queen that she's hilarious. I really do think that this is her last season, which is a little upsetting, but she had a nice run on the show. She actually hasn't grown at all since season 8. She'll always be immature, but I think Degrassi needs a character like her. 10. KC Guthrie- I know he's not on the show anymore, but he was for a while this season. KC has made me upset a few times (leaving Jenna for a while when she was preggo, the whole Coach Carson ordeal) but he always does the right thing in the end. I think he's matured the most out of the Minor Niners. 9. Zig Novak- His plot in Got Your Money really made me love him more. He isn't the best boyfriend, but he's soooo amazing. I don't even know why I love him so much because he always makes the wrong decision, but I do and I'm not afraid to admit it. 8. Maya Matlin- Maya will always hold a special place in my heart because I'm a lot like her. I'm also a freshman and it just seems like I feel the same way she does and go through the things she goes through. She's the most mature out of the New Beginners and I think she could have AMAZING storylines once the seniors are gone and they spend more time on the New Beginners. 7. Adam Torres- Adam is always settling for whoever he can get (AKA Becky) when he deserves so much better than her. I actually liked him a lot better in seasons 10-11 than I do this season because of Becky, but he's still one of the best characters Degrassi has ever had. 6. Imogen Moreno- Season 11.0 Imogen I HATED, but since then when her plots are more about Fiona than Eli, I've come to love and accept her craziness. If she leaves already this season, I'll be so mad. I just started loving her! She's the comic relief of the show and Christine does an amazing job playing the part. (PS If Fimogen isn't endgame, I might just kill myself) 5. Bianca DeSousa- Season 10, she was at the very bottom of my list, but she's gotten pregressively better and better as seasons go on. This season, I love how she's trying to redeem herself and make something out of her life. I with Drew didn't hold her down as much as he does though. Although this is her last season, I think she's had a very nice role on the show and I'll be happy with the few cameos she makes in later seasons because of Drew. I like her development the best out of any other character. 4. Katie Matlin- I've always loved Katie, even in early season 11 when no one would cut her any slack. After she dyed her hair and dated Jake, I loved her even more. I like her independence and attitude. If they decide to keep her around (which I hope they will) I think it'll be interesting to see the trouble she causes. 3. Jenna Middleton- I've loved Jenna ever since her first episode. I love how she can be such a bad girl sometimes, but still act so sickly sweet. I love how she doesn't put up with anyone's crap and always sticks up for herself. SHE NEEDS A GOOD A-PLOT IN THE C BLOCK!!!!!! I don't want her to end up like Ashley and be one of the main characters and then get less and less screentime every season. she needs to stay at the top and right now she's not:/ c'mon writers, think of Jenna! 2. Jake Martin- The best male comedic relief on the show right now. I mean, c'mon when he was on the skates and got yelled at by Helen...just LMFAO. I don't think he'll ever truly grow up, but I kinda like his immaturity because if he were to mature, he wouldn't have his plotlines like he does now. 1. FIONA COYNE!!!!- In season 9 I loved to hate her and now I just LOVE her period. She will always be one of my favorites and UG I just want a best friend just like her! She's hilarious, and a bigger drama queen than even Alli, but I love it. I'm like super depressed she's leaving, but she still has Las Vegas and another A-Plot in block C ahead of her, so I'm just going to cherish every moment left with her. She will always be one of the best characters on Degrassi ever. Okay...done obsessing over my queen. What r ur opinions??????? Category:Blog posts